Matryoshka
by Manga-Cats-Anime
Summary: Welcome to City 23, home to oppression, conformity and fear. When an important event gets hijacked by a gang, a cast-out, free-thinker girl watches as it crumbles around her. The attack was the work of the Matryoshka, an underground gang trying to liberate the country from the government. The girl joins them, not realising what could happen. I hate charatcer limts.
1. Part one, Chapter one

**Author's Note: Hi! I started this in May, and thought I should publish it. The begining might be similar to the other one I've written, but the stories themselves are (going to) end up in completely opposite directions. So, without further interuption, read on!**

* * *

**Part One: I finally fit in somewhere**

It was cramped in the plaza. Everyone in the city packed into it. I felt like a sardine. Surrounded by drones. Looking ahead, where a statue stood, plain white and shapeless. Scowling, I looked around. Looking for someone who'd make the monotony of that day more exciting. A flash of teal. What was that? A giant white bow. A yellow hoodie with a face on it.

A staticy echo reverberated around the plaza. The mayor cleared his throat and started his speech.

'This statue,' he said, nasally, 'represents all City 23 stands for. Peace, Harmony, Unity. It shows the Unity of this wonderful city.'

'MORE LIKE THE UNIFORMITY OF THIS CITY!' I blurted out 'IS PEACE WATCHING A FRIEND GET BEATEN HALF TO DEATH?! IS HARMONY WATCHING AS PEOPLE CROSS THE ROAD WHEN YOU COME? IS UNITY HAVING EVERYONE THE SAME?'

The mayor looked aghast, then angry.

'Stop her. Grab her. She will be punished!' He said, riling up the crowd. They cheered and the people closest grabbed my arms.

'Let go of the free thinker.' A girl said. I looked up. A tealette was standing behind the mayor, a blonde girl and boy either side of her. The blonde boy made a thumbs up gesture. The mayor turned around.

'We are the Matryoshka. This statue is an abomination and goes against what we stand for. It'll blow in 1 min. Running is a good idea.'

The people let go of me and turned to run. The plaza emptied like someone had pulled the plug. I just stood there as the statue, City 23's values came crumbling down.

* * *

The three of them jumped off the stage.

'So it was you.' The tealette said, smiling. The blonde twins ran up to me, looking excited.

'Were you telling the truth?' 'That was awesome!' The two of them bombarded me with questions.

'You're going to come with us. You hate it here. Right?'

Before I could answer, the tealette and the blonde twins bundled me into a black car. I sunk into a plush seat, in awe of the car they had. The twins sat either side of me and the tealette sat on the opposite side of us.

'Drive on.' She said. 'I'm Miku, head of the Matryoshka. Seeing as you didn't put up a fuss when we bundled you in here, you want to join us. You can, but only if you agree to these terms.'

'Okay. So? Tell me. If it means I can lose this stupid plait, can wear pants and don't have to deal with drone after drone, I'd watch Twilight to join you.' I said. Miku smiled.

'So the three conditions are; you have to choose a new name, you have to change your hair colour, you can also change your eye colour, and you have to get facial markings like these.' for the first time I noticed the patterns on their faces, Miku with three dots on each cheek and stripes along her nose, and the twins with vertical lines on each cheek.

'I think green would suit you.' The blonde guy said. 'I'm Len by the way.'

'I'm Rin. Len and I are siblings. So what do you want your name to be?'

'I'm Gumi. Well… Now I am.'

'Cool… I'll make a point to remember that, can't forget the name of such a pretty girl.' Len said. I ducked as a fist flew over my head, connecting with Len's shoulder.

'Ignore him.'

* * *

The car went into an underground car park. The three of us exited the car.

'Rin, Len, take Gumi to reception for the recruitment process.'

'Yes Miku.' The two of them said. They pushed me into a lift.

'Reception?' I said, confused.

'Matryoshka HQ used to be a school. We managed to get the building for free.' Rin said.

At the desk sat a lady with pale pink hair. She looked up from her work.

'Rin, Len. Is she a recruit or a hostage?' She said. I looked shocked

'Here on my own free will thank you.' I said. She smiled.

'Okay then. Welcome to The Matryoshka, I'm Luka. You will need to fill out this form.' She handed over a piece of paper, and rang a bell behind her. Two people came out of a room behind her.

'Haku, Neru, take… I'm sorry, what's your name?'

'Gumi.'

'Take Gumi and make her look more like a member.' The two of them nodded.

'Got it Luka!' 'Hm.'

* * *

After what seemed like three hours, it was finally over. As I walked out of their "office" Rin and Len ran up to me.

'So you did get green. Suits you.' Len said

'Anyway, Miku wants you to take some sort of test. Follow us.' Rin said.

The two of them led me down a flight of stairs into a huge room. Some sort of obstacle course was laid out. Ladders, ropes, tall platforms. Miku was standing at the door.

'Gumi, take these.' She said, handing me a pile of clothes. 'You can barely move in that… dress. Let alone do this. Go into that room. Put what you are wearing now in the orange bin.'

Following what she said, I entered the room she pointed to. It was a changing room, like the one at the school I was supposed to go to. Pulling the ugly beige clothes I was wearing, and replacing them with the ones Miku gave me. A black singlet, navy jeans with rips in them and a grey pair of combat boots.

I had no idea what was about to happen.


	2. Part one, Chapter 2

After what seemed like three hours, it was finally over. As I walked out of their "office" Rin and Len ran up to me.

'So you did get green. Suits you.' Len said

'Anyway, Miku wants you to take some sort of test. Follow us.' Rin said.

The two of them led me down a flight of stairs into a huge room. Some sort of obstacle course was laid out. Ladders, ropes, tall platforms. Miku was standing at the door.

'Gumi, take these.' She said, handing me a pile of clothes. 'You can barely move in that… dress. Let alone do this. Go into that room. Put what you are wearing now in the orange bin.'

Following what she said, I entered the room she pointed to. It was a changing room, like the one at the school I was supposed to go to. Pulling the ugly beige clothes I was wearing, and replacing them with the ones Miku gave me. A black singlet, navy jeans with rips in them and a grey pair of combat boots.

* * *

'−and defeat the person waiting for you at the end. You have a few melee weapons to choose from. If you pass, you will be rewarded. Okay then… START!'

I was off. The challenge Miku had set didn't seem that hard. I felt lighter as I dodged the obstacles that kept appearing. Before long, I was in the clearing space with none other than… Len, waiting. I didn't pick an of the weapons up. We stared each other down. He tried to make the first move, but ended up face first on the ground, with my boot on top of him. I heard someone laugh and a camera shutter sound. I took my boot off his back and helped him up.

'Remind me never to make you angry.' he said. Rin high fived me. Miku walked up to me, clutching a neatly wrapped bundle.

'Gumi. Because you showed that you are a skilled fighter among other reasons, please take this. It shows you have the same status as Rin, Len and two others.'

I took the parcel and opened the wrapping. A pair of black goggles with red lenses and a red- orange hoodie. I used the goggles as a hair band, and put the hoodie on. It had a face like the one Len wore. The crowd around me was shocked.

'City 23…' 'What!?' 'Blimey…' 'She should retake it!' 'She can't be that good!' The cruel gossip rang around the hall. Miku glared at the crowd. They shut up really quickly. Len walked towards us.

'If it was faked, she wouldn't have flipped me. Not even Rin has done that. She deserves it. Though I am curious about how she learned to fight like that in City 23.'

* * *

'Gumi, in here.' I was with Miku, Rin and Len. They pushed a door, and entered. We were in what used to be an office and common room. It was split into three smaller rooms. A beat up sofa and a table was in the centre of what was left free. A lady with a brown bob and a guy with short, blue hair were sitting on the couch. I gasped. The lady looked up.

'Miku, this the new one?' She said. I gasped. 'What'cha staring at rookie. You must be something special. From a drone infested city, and took down Len. I'm Meiko. This guy is Kaito.' She pointed at the blue haired man.

'Hm. You are?' He said

'Gumi.' I said.

'Soooo… Gumi… How'd ya learn to fight like that? You're from 23 right?'

'Meiko, you know the rule. If she tells us, we need to tell her.' Miku said.

'So what?' I butted in 'I don't care. It would be nice to learn how you got here though.'

'Here goes.'

* * *

'I used to be called Aiko. Aiko Smith.' I said. 'My parents are …were extremely strict. City 23 is also extremely strict. In year 4, so when I was 9, my best friend was nearly killed by a teacher. She out performed him in… I think it was athletics. He beat her. She can't walk anymore thanks to him. That snapped me out of the drone like haze. I started skipping… Mid year 5. I learnt to fight on the streets, hiding out. An older girl took pity on me. She also taught me most of the skills I showed in the test. The day of the statue collapse… My parents forced me to go. And I spoke out.' I said. Meiko looked shocked, then thoughtful. They all did.

'Wow… So… you got taught to fight by a delinquent girl? Cool. Explains the way you flipped me.' Len said. 'Rin and I'll go next.'

'My name was Zoe Mirror. Len's was Zac. We were abandoned by our parents and grew up on the streets of City 08.'

'A few years later, we were taken to a Re-education centre, the one outside this city. There we met Miku. With Kaito and Meiko's help, we broke out, and started the Matryoshka.'

'Ya know Haku and Neru? They also helped start it up.'

'Rin, Len enough. Okay, here goes.' Miku said. 'You know that incident, the Hanna Hursd one?' I nodded. 'That was me. My parents were shot in front of me, because they were thought to be starting a rebellion. You know the rest.'

'Hm. Orphan. Grew up… City 03. Moved to Re-education centre… 12. Moved again, City 21… 15. Broke out… 17. Stowed away on bus… Met Meiko. Hm.' Kaito said.

'Looks like my go.' Meiko said. 'Ah well. I was a science experiment. Taken from parents, used to create a perfect spy. Went crazy, broke out, destroying the lab. Joined a smaller gang, and… around when I was 17 met Kaito. Soon after, helped these three bust out. Started the Matryoshka blah blah blah. Also, on another note, can I watch you fight?'

* * *

Again I was facing Len in a fighting circle. However, this time Mieko was watching me.

'What'cha waiting for? Go on. Fight'

On that, it seemed a repeat from last time. Len ended up face first on the floor, my boot on his back. Meiko had her eyes wide open.

'Hmm… That style seems familiar. But where from?'

As if on cue: 'Meiko, someone's here to see you.' A calm voice said. Must have been Luka.

'Let him… her in.'

Whoever it was pushed the door open. I saw the familiar red hair, and brown eyes. The scar that ran up part of her face.

'Miki!' I ran up to her. She smiled.

'Gumi-chan! Nice to see ya! You too Mei-chan! Long time no see!' She said. Meiko smiled.

'That's where I recognised the style. You taught her didn't ya? What were ya doing in 23 any way?' She said, brushing part of her bangs out of her eyes.

'Heard about a possibility of rebels in 23. Hitched a ride, hid out in a basement of a building in the east. This was 4… 5 years back? Found Gumi shortly afterwards, a gang rearing up on her. I got rid of them and decided to take Gumi in as a pupil.'

'How'd she get the nickname? She was Aiko. How'd ya reach Gumi?'

'I'll explain.' I said. 'When I was younger, I loved gummy lollies. Jelly babies, snakes, you name it. When we first met, Miki called me kid, but when she saw my reaction to the bag of gummy bears she once bought me, she started calling me Gummy, which changed to Gumi after a month.'

'How'd she get the nickname?' Rin asked

'Miki was teaching me Japanese, and I tried the Japanese pronunciation of my name, and liked it.'

Len laughed. Miki turned around

'Who's this Gumi? He your boyfriend?'

'No.' Len and I said in unison. His face turned an interesting shade of red, and I could feel my heart beat quicken.

'Any way… Mei-chan, I have to go up and get something done. Catch up later?'

'Why not? Tonight we're having a festival. It'll be fun!'

* * *

**Author's Note: Me again. Any ideas for next chapter? Something cool? Help would be nice!**


	3. Part one, Chapter 3

The old school hall was packed. Even so, it was still more comfortable than the day I joined. I looked up at the calendar pinned up with gum on the wall. August. This place used the old names for months. So… I'd been here for a month. Miku was speaking into an archaic mike.

'Okay! You've waited long enough! But before we start, let's welcome Miki and Gumi to the Matryoshka!' The crowd cheered. 'Okay then! Let the 29th Matryoshka Festival begin!'

The music was deafening. People danced, I got jostled around. I recognised the song. I started singing the lyrics.

_You think that, you think that, you think I'm LUCKY_

_Keep playing those 39 seconds over again_

The people around me stared at me. I felt my face heat up. Someone's hand pushed me forward. I stumbled onto the stage.

'Do you play any instruments?' I looked up. A man with purple hair was staring down at me. I nodded.

'Bass Guitar. I also sing.'

'Got it.'

He passed over a bass guitar still in its case. Opening it, I picked it up, slinging the strap around my shoulder.

'Do you want Rin or Len to back you up?'

'What do they play?'

'Guitar and Drums' I nodded.

'Can you hand this to Rin and this to Len?' I passed over two pieces of paper. The TAB for Rin and a drum pattern for Len. He walked over to the mike.

'Can Rin and Len come to the stage please?' He said. I saw the blonde heads in the crowd. They jumped onto the stage. Rin slung a guitar over her shoulder, reading the TAB. Len sat behind a drum kit. I plugged my bass into an amp, Rin doing the same with her guitar. I turned to face the audience.

'Um… I'm Gumi, one of the new members. I wrote this song while I was still at school. It's called Re-Education. It's for my friend Aria.'

I closed my eyes, thinking of her, my one friend from City 23. Even after she'd seen me get black eyes and bleeding noses from the punishments, she still was happy to see me. I felt a tear. Without thinking, I just sang.

_With a knife of pure selfishness, we threaten people's dreams_

_As tomorrow comes screaming 'round the corner_

_'Can someone please help me?'_

_Just block it all out with a wall of loneliness_

I didn't notice the people cheering; my thoughts were in my memories, with Aria. The song finished, and I heard the cheers. I signalled Rin

'Hey, swap instruments with me.' I handed over a sheet of paper.

'Okay… So, I'll play another song I wrote while I was still at school. It's called Abstract Nonsense.'

* * *

The three of us stopped playing after we'd played five of the songs I wrote. I felt streams of tears pouring down my face. I'd done it. I finally had a place to call home.

I finally fitted in somewhere.

**End part one**

**Authors' Note: Yeah, I know it was short. SO here's a supplementary chapter/paragraph told in Miki's point of view**

**Supplement 1: The lotus of City 02**

The cigarette smoke rose in a lazy spiral. I could hear music coming from the hall. A familiar voice was singing. I smiled. It's such a pity she was born now. She would have been a pop idol if she lived in 2000-2020. Meiko smiled at me, the faint smell of alcohol coming from her.

'Remember when we met?'She said. 'I was a mad person, and you'd been kicked of school again. We were both losers, people without a home.' I laughed.

'You were little more than a science experiment. Didn't you set the whole place on fire, kill the scientists and run away?' She nodded.

'There was a giant success with Karakuri a few years back… like in 65? 66? They wanted to try again, with me. It didn't work surprisingly.' She rubbed her arm.

'Number 524. A number, not a name.' She laughed 'It's still branded into me, like an unpleasant memento. I forgot to ask, why did you go to 23 anyway?'

'I heard that there might be rebels there. I rented a basement flat. That was… 5 years ago? Shortly after, I was walking around there and saw a little girl almost getting attacked by a gang. I walked up to the group and they took one look at me and ran.'

'The lotus of City 02. Even at a drone-hole like that they knew who you were.'

'Still am. As you see, I was allowed in without getting the tats.'

'Yeah. You have quite a reputation.' She took another swig from her bottle. 'Want some?' I shook my head.

'Can't stand the taste. The receptionist lady, the pink haired one seemed to recognise me. She does seem familiar.' Another spiral of smoke lazily rose.

'Ah… Luka. I think she used to work for the opposition party.' My eyes widened.

'The one against the stupid brain washing!? Explains why she's here. The massacre was two years ago, right?' Meiko nodded. I shuddered.

'They never found the culprit. They think it was Karakuri. She was always untraceable.'

'Yeah.' She laughed. I felt a drop of water fall, running down my face. 'Shit. It's raining. Wanna go inside?' Meiko looked up.

'So it is. Yeah, maybe we'll hear one more song played by her.' She said.

We walked back inside, listening to _Boy and Girl Chameleon Syndrome_, cheering when she stopped playing, feeling proud that the little girl finally had somewhere she could feel safe.


	4. Part two, Chapter 1

**Part Two: The Girl with The Heart of Gold, but a Life of Pain**

**Author's note: Okay, introduction is over, and now, for the part I have wanted to write for ages! The awesome action scenes and… possible touching moments. Read on people! This returns to Gumi's POV**

I had crammed myself into a corner, reading an old manga, _Fullmetal Alchemist_. An actual book. I felt someone sit on my feet. I looked up, to see Rin beaming at me.

'Hey, Gumi. Miku wants to see you.' She said. I took the book with me, following Rin, she notice what I was reading.

'FMA! Awesome! It's one of my favourites as well!'

'I see that this place still has twilight.' I said 'Do you know why?'

'Used to be a school. People liked twilight. We use it as emergency toilet paper and kindling.' I laughed.

'At least they found a use.'

* * *

We stared at the map Meiko had rolled out on the table.

'Last time, we targeted here.' She pointed to a storehouse. 'This time, I think we go here.' She pointed to a large building in the north part of town. 'It's a multipurpose Re-education Centre, Hospital and storeroom. I think this'll be a good first place for Gumi, and we haven't been there before. We also can look for recruits.'

'Okay, how are we going to get there?' I asked.

'Public transport. Wearing disguises. Of course.' She said. Haku and Neru will help us. On another note… Teams.' She paused for a moment. 'Kaito, you go with… Miku. Target the storehouse. Miki, you'll be with me, and we'll break into the Re-education Centre. Rin, Len, Gumi, distractions and hospital. Try to find recruits as well. That goes for you Kai and Miku. Got it? We meet… tomorrow. After breakfast. Okay… Meeting adjourned.'

* * *

I was sitting in the dorm I shared with Miku and Rin, reading. I heard knocking.

'What d'ya want?' I said, looking up. 'Who is it?'

'It's Len.'

'Okay…' I opened the door.

'Can you come with me?' He said.

'Fine?'

I followed him up the stairs, to the roof. Whatever he was going to ask me, a rundown basketball court is surely the best place. No one was anywhere near us.

'Um Gumi…' His cheeks had turned red. It was kind cute… WTF brain?

'Go on.'

'This'll probably sound stupid.'

'Spit. It. Out. I stopped reading at a massive plot point to hear this. Go. On.'

'Um… Since I first saw you… Um… I've.'

'Had a massive crush on you? Is that what you were going to say?' He nodded. I felt my cheeks heat up.

'Hurry up! Um… Um… Someone might die in the book I was reading.'

'Um… do you want to… go out with me?'

'Um…Um… Ah… Y-y-yes!' Holy shit. What was with me? I could destroy someone's ego in two minutes flat, but a good looking guy asks me out and I turn into a complete moron. I walked over to a bench. He followed. He turned his face towards me, and lent my way. It took me a while to figure out what was happening. I copied what he did and felt my lips touch his. I felt an arm wrap around my back.

I was bought out of that moment a drop of water.

'Two clichés at once. Getting asked out on the roof of a school, and kissing in the rain.' He said. I laughed.

'So what are drone cities like anyway? I come from a capital of an area, so I didn't really grow up in one.'

'Some are stricter than others. City 23 I think is the strictest in the country, at the least, in Area 02. Apparently there are some ones that barely follow the rules.'

'Okay. What's City 23 like?'

'Great if you're a drone. Sucks if you're anyone else. My best friend, Aria, couldn't walk after one of the punishments. I've been hit by teachers more times than I would care to count. The area for Free-Thinkers isn't that good. For drones, it means getting the crap beaten out of you. For Free-Thinkers, it's where you plot, plan to leave, and join gangs. Not a nice place for anyone really.'

* * *

I had various liquids and powers applied. My hair is safely under a non-descript black wig. I'm in a stupid outfit and I'm on a train. With Len next to me, us playing the 'Loving Couple', Meiko and Kaito acting as Rin's parents, a "Happy Family" and Miki and Miku playing the 'Two stupid teenage girls going shopping' role. It seemed like a normal train ride. No one seemed to bat an eyelid when we got off at the most generic looking place. I walked with Len, his arm around me, as we took a different route to the others. Through a park, and a 'Traditional' Avenue. Miki and Miku went through a shopping centre, and Meiko, Kaito and Rin all walked past countless houses. We met up in a decrepit building, overlooking the giant complex. Discarding the disguises, we emptied our bags.

'Rin, Len, Gumi. Take the C-4, pistols, sniper rifles and katana. Judging by who taught you how to fight, a sword would be a good weapon for you Gumi.' She handed us a heap of stuff.

'Miku, Kaito, Shotgun and Throwing knives. And these bags. Stock up on food, medicals, weapons, whatever ya think we need.' She gave Miku the gun, and Kaito a lot of knives.

'That leaves the rest for Miki and I. Okay. Meet back here at… 23:00. Sharp.'

* * *

**Author's note: in case you're wondering why Rin could pass off as a child but Len couldn't, Len (in this) is around the same height as Kaito (maybe a bit taller) and Rin is a head shorter than him. Both are taller than Miku, and Rin is Gumi's height. Okay… Enough from me. I'll post a new chapter later.**


	5. Part Two, Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry, it's been a while! Writer's block and schoolwork. Not good mix. So... without further ado... Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

'Len, Gumi. Place the C-4 along there.' Rin said, pointing to the fence. 'Not all of it. Half. Once we break in-'

'Rin' I said. 'How heavy are you?'

'About 45kg. Why?'

'How high is your pain threshold?'

'Pretty high... Why are you asking?'

'I have an easier way that'll create a distraction, and lure the guards away from here. Rin, I'm sorry I have to do this.' I unzipped my hoodie until it was halfway open. Len's eye line moved down slightly.

'Len, can you punch Rin in the face? Not hard enough to break her jaw, hard enough to bruise the skin. Okay?' He… um… obliged.

'Gumi. TELL ME NOW WHAT THIS PLAN IS!' she said, clutching her eye.

'They still use human guards here, because of the hospital. You're going to play up to their human side; you're a helpless looking teenage girl. They'll be drones, but their biggest weakness is compassion and pity. Put your disguise back on.' Groaning, she slipped into the frilly looking dress. 'Still can't see your marks? Good. Also, cry. I tested earlier; the makeup Haku used is waterproof. Len, you set off C-4 on the other side of the compound to Rin, bust both of us a way in. You keep a knife under your clothes, right?' She nodded. 'Great. Use that to threaten the guard, and meet up with Len and I at the doors. Got it?' They nodded.

'Okay then, move out!'

* * *

Close to five minutes later, a loud booming sound attracted the guard's attention, and we were standing outside the main doors. Rin had discarded the disguise, and was back in her usual battered vans. You could see her socks through the holes in them. She pushed on the door.

'What d'ya know? It's not locked.' She said.

'Rin, you take the top floor, Len, you search the middle.' I said. 'I'll look around here. Just be careful. Remember to get some medicals as well, okay?'

They nodded, and headed up the stairs. I looked at the varying wards. Permanent, Sanity Challenged, Unfit for City life. I entered that one, pushing open the door, looking at row after row of people with varying people, from wheelchairs to missing limbs, everything was there. I heard a voice from the back.

'Ai-Chan, is that you?'

I looked up. How could someone here know my name? I ran towards the back, one hand touching the hilt of my sword, and came to a halt. A girl with ice blonde hair sat in a wheelchair, bandages around her head. She smiled at me.

'So it is you Ai-chan. It's great to see you again. The short hair suits you better.' She said.

It was Aria. The one friend I had that was born in City 23. The one who lost her ability to walk after beating a teacher. How they treated her was why I joined. Even with an eye missing, and the hospital gown, her smile brightened up the room.

'Ia-chan! You're here! Why?' I said, wrapping my arms around the girl. She smiled.

'I couldn't go to High School. I wasn't allowed. I also had been cut by a student after you left. He almost took my eye. But didn't. My parents couldn't deal with me, so they shipped me off to here. I want to go outside, but I'm not allowed to leave this area.'

I sighed.

'Do you want to come with me? I joined a group of people, who I think'll be happy to have you. Come on.'

* * *

Rin and Len were shocked to see me pushing a wheelchair.

'Gumi! When did you think that was a good idea!?'

'Rin. Calm down. Um… Guys, this is Aria, or Ia-chan. She's my friend.'

'But why!? Why did you bring her to be recruited!? She's in a wheelchair!'

'No shit Sherlock. You have members who don't fight, don't you?'

'Yeah! And?!'

'Rin, shut up, she has a point.'

'Stop fighting! Ri-chan, Len-kun, I'm a good cook. I have neat handwriting. I can help.' Rin's expression softened.

'Come on. Let her join. She needs to stay somewhere better than this… Shit! Len, what's the time?'

'Um… 22:50! We need to go!'

I ran, pushing Aria out of the hospital, with Rin and Len's help. Meiko was standing at the gates, a shocked look on her face.

'I need a really good story and or reason why you bought her with you.' She said.

'She knows my old name. And she was the friend who… is kinda the reason I'm here.'

Meiko's glare softened.

'Hey, Kaito! Little help!' The blue haired giant walked over.

'Hm.' He lifted Aria out of her chair as if she was a porcelain doll, and walked with her over his shoulder.

'Hey. Beanie guy. What did you say your name was?'

'VY2' he said. I got an odd feeling from him, like I'd met him before.

'Right… VY2… I'll call you Yuma; carry her chair, and this bag.' He trudged off.

'Nii!' I turned around. A girl in a battered kimono… or was it a yukata, was running towards us, a girl who was almost an exact carbon-copy of her on her back. Beanie guy was probably her brother, judging by how she acted.

'Please. Don't take Yu-kun. He protects us from some of the inmates. We won't sur-'

'Well I can't do that.' Meiko said, cutting her off. 'Yu here will be joining us. Miss, seeing as you and your sister are so desperate to stay with him; you might as well just come with us. Take this bag of food, and' She turned towards me, 'Gumi, you take the girl.' She was waking up.

'Where am I?'

'It's okay. You'll be safe. Just come with me.' I said

'Is Mii-nee going to be okay?' She said.

'She's going to be fine.'

'Onee-chan,' She said, 'am I going to be able to have a bed?'

'A bed, food, showers, clean clothes, you just have to help out somehow, unless you're less than 7 years old, then you have to spend the majority of your day learning. If you're 7- 14 years old, you have to spend half your day learning. For people 15 years and older, you can spend some of your day learning, but it's optional.'

'So… Mii-nee will help out. And I'll be taught how to read and write for half of the day?'

'How old are you?'

'I'm 10.' I tried not to sound or look shocked. I thought she was 8, at the oldest. 'And I'm called Snow. What's your name Onee-chan?'

'Gumi.'


End file.
